Our Little Summer Game
by TheGleekChic
Summary: Chuck Bass is going to go to Tuscony with Blair but will bring a friend. Amelia. The girl who Chuck ditched Blair for at the end of season one. How will this game end? Set at the end of season one between season two of Gossip Girl.
1. The Blondie in the Blue Dress

Summary: This is a new series. It takes place between season one and two of Gossip Girl. The summer that was supposed to be for Chuck and Blair.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

"Having a real girlfriend will force you to learn about responsiblity, sacrifice, being faithful, taking into account someone else's feelings, not just your own. All of the partying, the women, when you come back this summer, you will be real man," Bart Bass reassured Chuck.

A real man, responsiblity? Surely Chuck Bass wasn't ready for that. He only asked Blair to come to Tuscony with him so he could get her away from Nate. Blair. The brunette curled Queen of Constance that Chuck admired. He admired her for her wit, cleverness, and Blair was gorgeous. After Bart had made his speech Lily walked in with a blondie in a blue dress. She had her long hair to a side ponytail and her binder and pen in her hand.

"Bart, Chuck," Lily began, "I'd like you to meet Amelia. She's been helping me with the new renevating."

Bart and Chuck both waved. Bart walked over to Lily and they both walked out of the room to look at the new plans they had for summer. Amelia looked around the room taking notes.

Chuck walked over to Amelia. "Amelia," Chuck smiled, "I was hoping what you were going to plan for my room... in Tuscony?"

"Tuscony, huh?" Amelia looked at him,"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes, I have a friend coming with me and maybe you should tag along?" Chuck asked hoping Amelia would say yes.

"Ok," Amelia said.

"Great, you can go pack and I'll meet up with you," Chuck said.

Blair was at the jumpstart waiting for Chuck. She was sitting on a bench with her bag in her hand and her brown hat in the other. Her phone rang and she opened it. The text read from Chuck saying "i hope u don't mind we'll be late? i have a friend that's cming." Blair didn't mind about him being late, she minded that he was bringing someone else. She just hoped it wasn't Nate Archibald. It's probably some guy that needs a lift to Tuscony, Blair thought, I mean he's not going stay with Chuck and me, right? Blair was unsure about everything and went up to the pilot.

"Sir," Blair began, "Chuck's going to be late... He's bringing a friend."

The pilot nodded and Blair went back to the mahogany bench. She took a deep breath. 


	2. The First of Many Arguments

AN: Busy Weekend! No new chapters on "Second Chances" and this series :( I'll make it up, I promise :)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

Blair looked up at the gateway to the jumpstart. She saw Chuck and a blonde girl walk towards her, Chuck smiling,  
the girl looking confused. Oh My God, Blair thought, that jerk! Chuck smiled.

"Blair," Chuck introduced, "I'd like you to meet Amelia, she'll be coming with us to Tuscony."

"Chuck," Blair smiled, "can i talk to you? Now. Please." She pushed Chuck's arm toward her.

"Pushy...ok," Chuck said. He followed her closer to the jet. The weather was perfect. It was sunny with a light breaze, the perfect weather... for two.

"What the heck, Bass!" Blair exclaimed, "Did you really think I wanted to spend my summer with you and some Taylor Swift?"

"What! She looks nice! Just give it a try Blair. Do YOU really want to spend your summer with Serena giving you long sorrowful talks about how she misses Humphrey?" Chuck asked.

It was true. Blair did not want to hear Serena moan about the days her and Dan Humphrey had the perfect relationship.  
After they broke up at Bart and Lily's wedding all Blair could hear while she was packing for her trip was "Blair,  
I miss him so much. I bet he's just fine watching t.v. with Jenny in Brooklyn, not thinking about me at all."Not to mention the chances of her having a run in with Nate and an akward conversation about why she didn't go to Tuscony with Chuck.

She frowned, "Fine, but if this girl come back from Tuscony a wreck, don't blame me. This is the first arguments of many." Chuck smiled and put her arm around her but she walked off. He smirked.

Amelia walked up to Chuck, "Chuck, when you said you were bringing a friend, I didn't know she was a girl. I thought some brother or sister."

Chuck smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, Blair is the most kindest nicest person in the world." He lied. One other think he loved about Blair was her bitchiness. This will be fun, Chuck thought.

All three of them abroad the plane. The Bass Private Jet was incredibly fancy. It had brown leather seats and a large,  
raised table. The table had a cabinet below it which had drinks and a menu. The Bass Jet also had a chef. Amelia and Blair looked around in surprise and Chuck smiled. They were about to take off. 


	3. Goodbye New York, Wish me luck!

AN: Hey, thanks for all the support. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

The plane took off. "Will all passengers please follow the regular safety rules. Please remained seated til we are in the air," the pilot announced, "and will Chuck Bass please come to the cockpit."

"It will only be a second, ladies," Chuck walked out of the room. An akward silence passed.

"Blair, if this trip was supposed to be for Chuck and you, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know he had girlfriend," Amelia said.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it, and I'm not Chuck's girlfriend, " Blair smiled, "Amalia is it?"

"It's Amelia," she corrected.

"Does it matter?" Blair asked.

"I guess not," Amelia murmured. Blair saw alot of Jenny Humphrey in Amelia. A "nice" looking girl, but rebelious on the inside.  
She even resembled Little J's long blonde hair. Blair smiled at Amelia and Amelia looked down and bit her lip.

"So, how did you meet Chuck?" Amelia asked.

Blair sighed, "It's a long story, you?"

"Well, I'd really like to be a part of architecture, and Lily was looking for someone to help with the new renavating and she introduced me to Chuck. He just asked me to come with him last minute," Amelia replied.

Chuck came back, "So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing really," Blair said. Amelia nodded. Blair's phone rang to the song "Sober" by P!nk which obviously meant Serena was calling.  
It was inside joke between the Nate, Chuck, Blair, and Serena A.K.A. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Chuck looked at Blair's phone and smiled.

"Serena?" he asked.

"Yea, I think I'll take this," Blair walked away so Chuck and Amelia couldn't hear their conversation.

On the phone:

"Hello?" Blair asked even though she knew it was Serena.

"B! How is Tuscany? Did you land yet? Tell me everything!" She exclaimed.

"S, you wouldn't believe what happened. Chuck brought some blonde carpenter to our trip!" She replied.

"What! What, do you mean?" Serena replied.

"I mean he brought some Jenny Humphrey, that's coming with us to Tuscany! That basshole!" Blair said.

"Humphrey? Blair don't say that name, it reminds me of Dan. Anyway, you can always fly back. Good luck!" Serena said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," she replied. They both hung up the phone.


	4. It's Not A Game

AN: Very sorry for late update. This is longer chapter and I made a oneshot for you guys for fun, so check that out. Hope you like it, Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or CW.

Blair walked out into the room that Chuck and Amelia were in. Amelia was one her phone texting and twirling her hair around while Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch. Blair sat back down.

"What did Serena say?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing, just her remorse about Brooklyn," Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck smirked.

"You know, I don't know what Serena saw in Lonley-Boy, other than his cheap clothes, bad haircut, and those aren't even positive features," Chuck said. Insulting Dan behind his back is one of the things Blair and him did at a regular basis.

Chuck and Blair's phone rang instantly. They checked the caller id, the text was from Gossip Girl.

Spotted: Chuck Bass bringing a unknown blonde bombshell to him and B's romantic getaway. What do you get when you bring an innocent victim, a bitchy brunette,  
and a flirty womanizer to Tuscony? Trouble, and you bet I'll have the deets to this game. P.S. Does anyone know where S is? She hasn't made any appearances since Bart and Lily's wedding. News is Lonley-Boy broke up with her. I knew even the most boring couples have drama sometime. XOXO, Gossip Girl

Blair bit her lip, "Uh-"

"Attention passengers, it is 6:08 p.m. and we will be reaching our destination in the morning. If you would like to get any rest in, now would be the time," the pilot announced.

Two flight attendants in a short sleeves uniform and a short skirt entered the room. The both had their hair down and curly. They were both brunette and resembled Blair. They gave out three pillows to Chuck, Blair, and Amelia.

"I'm sorry we only have two blankets left. Two of you will have to share," one of the flight attendants apologized.

"That will be fine, ladies. I'll just share with Miss Waldorf," Chuck said happily. The two of them left the room.

Blair turned to Chuck, "Really?"

"Yes really. Even though I'd much rather have you wrapped into something else, one of them being our flight attendants uniforms, I will gladly share my blanket with you," Chuck said putting his arms around Blair.

The night grew longer and longer. The sky grew into a beautiful sky with shining stars. Amelia started to sleep on one of the couches in the Bass Jet. Once Amelia fell asleep Blair decided to ask Chuck the real reason he brought Amelia to Tuscany.

"Chuck, why did you do this?" Blair asked.

"Do what?" he asked putting the blanket around him and Blair.

"Ruin the summer that was supposed to be for you and me," she said.

"Well first of all, both of you are-" Chuck started.

"Chuck," Blair said, "the absoulute real reason why this girl is here. No jokes, No insults."

Chuck sighed, "I wanted this to be for us. I really did. I was nervous, afraid that you and me going to Tuscany would ruin what we have. This is more than a game and you know it. It's our fear that if we turn into Serena and Dan we'll end up just like them."

Blair examined him making sure he wasnt joking, she could tell he wasnt, "Goodnight Chuck," Blair smiled putting her arms into Chuck.

Chuck smiled and put her head above hers. He couldn't tell if she was mad or accepted the fact him and Blair are no ordinary couple. They fell asleep.

REVIEW! Keeps me motivated :) 


End file.
